Give me Everything
by whyyesthankyou
Summary: Sure, Orihime will always love Ichigo....but he's not here, and Ulquiorra is...Rated for a reason...mostly for later chapter s but you'll get the idea pretty quickly
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

My name is not Kubo Tite. Therefore, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd be making THIS happen...which obviously, it isn't :P

Orihime Inoue had just had sex with an Espada. She may as well have sold her soul.

Well, in her eyes at least.

Ever since her arrival months ago in Hueco Mundo, every aspect of her carefully held-together personality had been challenged and exploited-including and especially her innocence. Aizen, Gin and a few of the Espada had taken it on themselves to treat her like some sort of plaything to use hard and then toss away when done. At first she'd cried and begged, but found that too many of them liked it, and so she'd learned to lay silent while they did whatever it was they wanted to her. She'd zone out and think about home, her friends and Kurosaki-kun. She knew that because they raped her, it wasn't her fault that she'd ended up having sex with some of the most evil and twisted men she'd ever known. And then as time went on, she became more used to being taken advantage of, more used to being made to do things she hadn't even thought about before her arrival at Hueco Mundo.

The only Espada who hadn't done something to her in one way or another was ironically her caretaker, Ulquiorra Cifer. He came in daily to feed her, sometimes stood and watched her with the oddest look in his eyes-curiosity. He'd made her cry before with the things he'd said about her friends, that they were never coming, that she shouldn't care about them any longer. But he was hard to figure out. It seemed as though he'd never necessarily intended to hurt her, but rather that he merely didn't understand her. And so, used to being used, exploited and raped, Orihime developed a strange sort of affection for the one who would come in and take care of her, and provide her with at least some sort of conversation. An affection that grew and morphed into fascination and lust.

She began to dream about Ulquiorra Cifer, his haunting green eyes and pale, smooth skin. She began to fantasize about him, because it seemed to be one of the only things that kept her sane. She reasoned that although she'd love Kurosaki-kun forever, he wasn't here and Ulquiorra was, and Ulquiorra had the strangest power over her to make her knees shake when he looked into her eyes and give her goosebumps with only the sound of his smooth, seductive voice. Being no stranger now to matters of sex she wondered what Ulquiorra could do to her. And it seemed that without warning, a desire that took over her every waking thought was sprung upon her. She wanted him, and she became determined to have him.

One day, after Aizen had finished with her, he called upon Ulquiorra to escort her back to her cell. He called upon someone to escort her every day because he couldn't be bothered to do it himself and of course, as a prisoner she'd never be allowed to find her own way back. Ulquiorra arrived quickly, looking slightly perturbed, more than likely because he was being called upon for such a lowly task. Orihime's heart jumped slightly at seeing him, his straight form in his stark white uniform. His hands in his pockets, like they always seemed to be. His lips set in a straight line.

"Take the girl back to her cell," Aizen instructed, a satisfied smirk on his face. He was resting on his throne where just moments before he'd forced Orihime to give him a blowjob. The humiliation she always felt was unparalleled by anything else she was asked to do, and seeing Ulquiorra so soon after doing something so degrading made her both happy and ashamed. He bowed slightly before Aizen and then his eyes drifted to hers. She bit her lip. When he looked at her that way...

"Come woman." his soft voice sent chills down her spine. She nodded and bowed her head, following him as he lead the way from Aizen's throne room. Watching his back as they walked, she was overcome with desire. She had to have him. Why of all of the Espada, Gin and Aizen, had Ulquiorra been the only one who hadn't taken her? It made no sense, and in a way it bothered her. Did he not look at her with desire? Was she truly so insignificant to him?

They reached her cell and she followed him inside. "Thank you, Ulquiorra." She whispered, raising her eyes to meet his. Not surprisingly, he was staring at her. "Um...might I have some food? I haven't eaten anything...I didn't get to before-" she stopped, her face flushed.

Ulquiorra stared at her a moment, face unreadable like always. "Why do you blush, woman? You feel such shame at what you are made to do?"

Orihime bit her lip. "Well of course I do. I never did anything like this before I came here."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "You humans waste emotions on so many things. What does it matter to you how your body is used? A body eventually dies and decays. It means nothing."

"It means something to me!" Orihime met his eyes, her own fiery with defiance. "You may not understand it, but to us humans sexual things are special! They're meant to be special, not just something you give to anybody."

Ulquiorra's gaze was cold. "You're not among humans anymore, Orihime Inuoe. What part of that continues to allude you?"

Orihime broke his gaze, angry at herself for being hurt. What had she expected from her captor? Just because he hadn't raped her, or beat her didn't make him any less of an unfeeling animal. He was a Hollow after all. Her eyes fell to the hole in the upper part of his chest that was barely revealed by his slightly unzipped uniform. It was a constant reminder of what he was. She should know better than to forget.

All the same, as she felt him turn from her to leave, a sudden surge of need caused her to reach out and grab the cloth of his sleeve.

He turned his head, his eyes shooting daggers as they rested on hers. "What are you doing, woman?"

"I-" she hadn't planned what to say, what to do. But now that she was touching him, even just his clothing, she couldn't turn back. She wanted to see if she could affect him, when it seemed that nothing else could. She wanted the one man she didn't completely despise in Hueco Mundo to touch her. She wanted this man who, although he had kidnapped her and emotionally tormented her, made her weak with want whenever she looked at him. She took a deep breath, determined. What did she have to lose? She'd already been stripped of her dignity by everybody else, she might as well be stripped of it even further by somebody who not only didn't repulse her, but somehow drew her in.

Orihime mustered her courage and stepped around so that she was in front of him, right against him. "You seem to hate anything that has to do with feelings," she whispered, slowly moving her fingers up his arm to his face. "But does that include physical things?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, just slightly, at the touch of her hand on his face. His skin was surprisingly soft and warm, and up close to him Orihime was even more astounded at the perfection of his face. Nothing marred the perfection of his skin, his eyes. In that moment she wanted him so badly that she would fall onto her knees and beg him.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Step away from me, woman."

Orihime shook her head. "That's not an answer to my question."

His grasp on her delicate wrist tightened and she let out a pained gasp. "You seek an answer to your question? I have little use for pleasure. I have no desire to degrade myself by lowering myself to the level of the rest of those around me. I have no need for such base and carnal fulfillment."

Orihime might have believed him-his tone was condescending and harsh, his eyes narrowed- if she hadn't been keen enough to pick up on the change in his breathing and the way his skin had started to burn. Relying on these things, she pushed her luck by ignoring what his voice was telling her and instead focused on what she was gleaning from his body. She brought her face close to his and brushed her lips across his while moving her hand slowly down his chest. "I think you do, Ulquiorra."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, for him to hit her? Throw her down and savagely rape her? Simply turn and leave without a word? But he did none of those things. Instead he caught her chin in his other hand and kissed her back. His lips were soft, his kiss slow and deep. Orihime had expected an angry, vengeful response and was surprised by the gentleness of his touch. When he pulled away he looked at her, eyes still narrowed, and she wondered if perhaps this was his natural sexual response- slow and sensual-rather than angry, harsh or violent? It was apparent by his face that he felt nothing for her, other than the usual curiosity mixed with disdain. But the way he kissed her...

Ulquiorra himself was surprised at his reaction to this woman. True, she was beautiful, but he had long since forgotten to notice such things. In Hueco Mundo such things hardly mattered, the female Arrancar were strong, sharp and unforgiving. Their expectations of sex were animalistic and degrading. Ulquiorra had seen that everybody else in Hueco Mundo had treated this human woman the way they treated the female Arrancar-didn't they know that they would receive less pleasure in handling her that way? Ulquiorra himself had banished and nearly forgotten sex in the decades he'd spent in Hueco Mundo. But some part of him remembered being enamored with human women throughout his physical life, remembered the staggering pleasure that sex could bring. His experiences in Hueco Mundo had been different-a way to relieve his anger and humiliate the female Arrancar who dared oppose him. Years had taught him not to waste time and energy on such useless activities. He'd instead honed other skills, including his remarkable ability to keep cool.

The arrival of this woman had challenged that. She didn't anger him, instead she brought out feelings and yearnings inside of him he'd not felt for so long, at first he didn't know what they were. He still didn't understand it, was it the difference between her soft, alluring body and the muscular, forbidding bodies of the Arrancar females? Was it the emotions he saw shining in her eyes that he'd long since ceased seeing in his own, or anybody else's around him? He still couldn't be sure.

When he heard of the things the others were doing to this woman, he was indifferent at first although he refused to participate himself. It was only after seeing her so often every day that he began to feel annoyance at the others for what they were doing to her. Surely they could do those things to the meaningless female Arrancar that filled the halls of Las Noches, what did they get from tearing apart this lonely, weak woman who was barely hanging on by a thread?

Though he'd upset her time after time since her kidnapping, Ulquiorra had done it for his own reasons, he didn't believe in preying on the weak. It was a waste of time. Dominating and raping her was classified to him as preying on the weak, goading her for her reactions was an attempt to see what true emotion looked like in another's eyes. It had been so long since he had seen it displayed so unabashedly. This woman, no, Orihime Inuoe, wore her emotions in a way he'd never seen before, and something about it intrigued him.

Now, here she was, throwing herself at him, and he had no idea how to react. The old human feelings he hadn't thought about in so long were flashing through him. He wanted to discover and touch every inch of her beautiful body. He wanted to make her eyes shine with ecstasy. Logically, he didn't see the harm in it. What he wanted from her was not to prey on her, not to degrade her, but to feel with her the very human pleasures he'd thought he'd lost long ago.

And so he kissed her back.

It all happened very fast from there. The door closed behind them, Ulquiorra and Orihime somehow found her bed and fell onto it together, bodies entwining in a desperate attempt to get closer. Orihime was dazed from the way he kissed her, the way he unzipped her uniform and softly trailed his lips and tongue down her breasts and stomach. Her own lips were busy kissing every part of him she could reach, his powerful hands deftly removed her clothing while teasingly leaving on his own. She tugged at his zipper. This would not do.

He caught her hand in his own, a wordless warning, and then took her other hand and held both of her hands above her head as he continued to stir her weakened body into a frenzy. Only once did her thoughts turn to Kurosaki-kun, but she stopped them. She didn't want to think about him when she was actually enjoying another man. What was the point? Suddenly, with Ulquiorra on top of her giving her everything she'd ever wanted, the boy she'd once loved seem so far away.

Orihime wanted to speak, but her words got caught in her throat every time she tried. Ulquiorra let her unzip his uniform now, and as she opened it and saw his lean but muscular body she bit her lip. The things that body was capable of, the power she'd witnessed from it, made her shake. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her, to feel for herself a fraction of that power.

"Ul-ulquiorra-" she whispered, hardly able to speak.

He looked at her, paralyzing her with his beautiful, endless eyes. No matter how 'evil' he was, no matter how twisted and corrupt, or what pain he had caused her previously...she couldn't deny his physical perfection.

_He was going to possess her now, thoroughly and deeply. He would take everything from her that she had to offer. His own craving to have her surprised himself, looking down at her beautifully flushed cheeks he felt the gnawing desire inside of him grow deeper. _

_He wanted to take her, but that wasn't all he would do. He was going to give himself to her until she cried out his name over and over and clutched him close to her in staggering ecstasy. Yes, he would give everything to her._


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the deal...when I first started writing this, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I just wanted to write it because I LOVE Ulquihime and I wanted to try my hand at fanfiction (as you're probably able to tell, I haven't written any before this). Lately, however life has gotten kind of annoying and I've been watching a lot of other animes so I've gotten a little out of my Ulquiorra/Orihime groove. However, after getting reviews I REALLY want to update this story! I had no idea anyone would review, and thank you to you guys who did I really appreciate the feedback and knowing you liked the story. I really will try to update, for now this is just an Author's Note letting you know what's going on. If anyone has any suggestions of things they want to see, let me know. For now I'm not sure what direction I'll be taking this in. If I can't stop sucking so bad, this may be a oneshot but I will definitely be writing something else to make up for it.

Thanks again for the feedback!


End file.
